


The music of the night

by rilina



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Crack, Prompt Fic, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-08
Updated: 2008-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-05 09:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rilina/pseuds/rilina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duo remembers why he usually visits Quatre when Trowa is not around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The music of the night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [etothey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/etothey/gifts).



> For the prompt "Gundam Wing: Duo, music." I am a little embarrassed to have thus contributed to the incredible amount of GWing badfic, but forgive me, I am easily entertained when tired.

A little past midnight, Duo remembers why he usually visits Quatre when Trowa is not around.

"Enough already!" Duo shouts, stomping on the floor of the guest bedroom. "The squeaky violin is bad enough, but c'mon, flute, too? And showtunes? Can't it wait for morning?"

The duet in the music room below him cuts off abruptly. "About time," Duo mutters, climbing back into bed.

He is just falling asleep when a polite knock his door jerks him into wakefulness. He instinctively dives for the gun under his pillow and has the safety off before his visitor can say, "Mr. Maxwell?"

It's Rashid, of course.

"What?"

"Master Quatre would like you to know that there are earplugs in the nightstand."

"Thanks. Could have told me that an hour ago," Duo says, annoyed. "Good night." He fishes the ear plugs out of the nightstand drawer, and vindictively throws them into the trash can across the room. As if any soldier worth his salt could actually be expected to rest comfortably without being able to hear what was going on around him. Duo flops back on his pillow and begins to brainstorm ways of accidentally destroying Quatre's musical instrument collection in the morning without harming any innocent bystanders.

He's still plotting when the violin and flute start up again. This time they are playing circus music.

Duo lasts about thirty seconds before he retrieves the earplugs from the trash can. Unfortunately, the fit is poor, and they only block out a portion of the sound.

"I hate everyone," he says to the darkness.

But with the music as loud as it is, nobody hears him.


End file.
